


Never Knew Loving Could Hurt This Good

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal hooks, Come Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Shibari, Suspension, anal stretching, fucked through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: They had been planning the honeymoon as they had been planning the wedding. They wanted to leave the next day. Their bags were packed and a carriage was waiting for them.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: The King and His Consort [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Never Knew Loving Could Hurt This Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> I also have a new fic series staring Link. Please check it out! <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985293>

They had been planning the honeymoon as they had been planning the wedding. They wanted to leave the next day. Their bags were packed and a carriage was waiting for them. Link didn't know where they were going, all Ganon had told him was that it was tropical. The only kind of tropical place was Faron Woods but there weren't any honeymoon appropriate places.  
They took the main road across Hylia Bridge and through Faron. Link had never been here before. After a few days of travel and a stay at an inn, they arrived at Lurelin Village.  
"This is where we're honeymooning?" Link asked when he got out. It was humid and his shirt was already sticking to his skin.  
"No, we're taking a boat out to Eventide Island." Ganon pointed out into the distance where an island sat. Link squinted at it. "I spent a lot of time clearing it of monsters and making it habitual for people again. It's a private island for the royal family but sometimes we let locals go there. It'll be ours for as long as you want." He kissed Link's temple and helped carry the bags to a horse drawn cart.  
There was a boat waiting at the dock with the royal crest on a flag. "I've never been on a boat before."  
"It's not a long trip but if you get sick I have something for that." Link smiled up at him. They boarded the boat and soon they were off with a small staff. The trip only took a few hours and Link didn't get sick. They arrived and dropped anchor at the docks that had been built. Link stared in awe. The island was mostly untouched but on the touch side had been cleared of trees and a few buildings built. The most impressive was on the mountain. "That's where we'll be staying, on Koholit Rock. It's a bit of a track but it's not bad."  
They started to walked to the house. A few of the staff stopping at the other house at the base of the mountain. They climbed the stairs up to the large house. It was all one floor, with an open floor plan and lots of windows. The staff started to open the house up and remove the sheets covering the furniture. "It's beautiful."  
"Look at the view." Link turned around and gasped. The sun was setting and it was like the sky was on fire. Ganon kissed his head. "Are you hungry? I'll cook something." Link nodded and followed him to the kitchen. The staff left them to it, heading back down. Together they stocked the kitchen and started cooking. Ganon poured Link a glass of wine and made him sit at the table while he cooked. Link smiled.  
They sat down to eat. "There's a lake on the island and off the beach behind the mountain there's a small pool we can go to. Also, you might have seen another building on the small rock behind us, that's the bathhouse, very nice in there."  
Link smiled. "I'll check tat out tomorrow. I'd like to explore the house first. It's so big and I've only seen the kitchen and front room." He giggled.  
"Of course. Explore to your heart content. There also a lookout post at the very top but we'll save that for another day." Ganon smiled. After dinner, they cleaned up together and Link went to explore the house.  
Each room smoothly transitioned into the next, with only an archway signaling the change. From the from door was the front room. It had a fireplace and a few couches and sofas. Connected to it was the kitchen with a door leading out on the other side. Through an arch on the right of the front room was another sitting room and fireplace. There was also a bathroom off of that room with a large tub. The main bedroom was next to that with a huge bed that took up most of the room. Last was the only room with a door and looked like an addition. The wood was slightly different and clearly newer. Link tried the door but it was locked. Other then that, almost every wall was open windows with bamboo shades that rolled up. Link turned around to find Ganon watching him. "This place is incredible."  
"I'm glad you like it." He walked over and kissed him, grabbing at his ass.  
"Mm, I'm exhausted Ganon. Can we just cuddle and sleep?"  
"Of course my love." He kissed him softly and held him close. They changed and crawled into bed. They stayed up for a bit, cuddling and reading, before putting out the light and going to bed.

The next day after a nice breakfast, Link and Ganon went down to the bathhouse. It was large with several different rooms. They spent some time bathing in the pool then went into the sauna. Link sat next to Ganon, both of them naked. He smirked and reached over to start stroking his cock. Ganon grinned and pulled Link into his lap. Link rutted against his cock and moaned as they kissed. Then Ganon was slipping inside him and bouncing Link on his cock. Link groaned and gripped at his shoulders. "Fuck fuck!"  
"Shh, someone might hear you." Ganon kissed him. Link whimpered as he was fucked. Soon Ganon was cumming inside him, both of them moaning. He slowly pulled out and plugged him up. Link panted in his arms and kissed him again.  
"I love you so much." Link whispered.  
"I love you too." They smiled.

After the bathhouse then went back up to the house and got changed. Link lounged with his book outside while Ganon brushed his hair. He looked over at him. "Can I braid your hair?"  
Ganon smiled. "Of course." Link stood and walked over, sitting behind Ganon. He started to braid it. Ganon hummed softly. "You're so gentle."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
He chuckled softly. "My mother was not a gentle woman. You've been to Gerudo, it's a city of strong women. I was the only male to be born there in over a hundred years. She didn't treat me any differently from Urbosa."  
"Is Urbosa your sister?"  
"Yes, she's my older sister. She was slated to be ruler but I'm suppose to take the throne as the only male. I didn't want it, I wanted to explore the world. So I let her have it." He smiled. "But my mother was a tough woman, a warrior woman. She taught me so much."  
"She clearly loved you, just showed it in her own way."  
"Yes."  
Link hugged him from behind. "I don't remember my parents."  
"They died when you were young, correct?"  
"Yes, and Impa found me. She raised me." He rested his chin on Ganon's shoulder. Ganon nodded and rubbed his arms. They sat in silence for a while.  
They got up to make dinner together. Link hummed as he cooked. It was nice and relaxing.

The first few days went the same. On the second day they went to the lake on the island and swam around and on the third day they swam in the ocean. They explored the whole island and went to the rocks with the pool. Link watched the fish swim around. "It's so peaceful here. How long can we stay here?"  
"As long as you want." He smiled and pet his head.  
"Really?" He looked up at him from where he was crouched.  
"Of course." He smiled and kissed his head. "Come on, let's go back." They walked back to the house. Link took a quick bath and changed. As he sat on the bed and dried his hair, he looked at the locked door.  
"Ganon, what's behind that door?"  
"Hm?" Ganon walked in. "Oh." He smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask." He walked over to the door and with a quick wave of his hand, it unlocked. "Come on, I'll show you." Link quickly stood and went over to him. Ganon pushed open the door and stepped inside. Link followed him and looked around. The room was of a decent size and the exposed beams and supports, which the whole house had, were reinforced. Link noticed several sturdy rings in the wood, at different places around the room. He stepped into the middle of the room and looked around, realizing that if you drew a line from the rings, they would all meet in the middle. Ganon could see the gears working in his head. He went to one of the many chest against the wall and opened it. Inside were several lengths of rope. Link gasped.  
"It's a sex room!"  
Ganon chuckled. "Yes. I had it added a few years ago. Back when I first realized I wanted to marry you." Link blushed bright red and Ganon walked over to him. "I love you so much Link." He hugged him tight and kissed him deeply. Link gripped at his shirt and moaned softly.  
"Ganon." He moaned, looking up at him. "Will you show me? Tie me up, please?"  
"Anything for you my love." He kissed him again, cupping his face. "Strip." He pulled away and went to the chest of rope. Link quickly stripped out of his clothes and put them aside. Ganon grabbed several bundles of blood red rope and brought them over. He got to work tying Link up.  
He tied his arms behind his back and wrapped the rope around his chest and waist, making sure it wouldn't dig into anything important. He then started to use the rings, pulling Link into the air. Link let out a moan. The feeling of the rope pulling and pressing against him, and the vibrations as Ganon hoisted him up.  
He started to tie up Link's legs, bending them spreading them apart, typing them off in different directions so he was completely exposed. He used another rope to wrap it around Link's hair and pulled his head back. When he was done, Link was tipped forward, his ass higher then his head and his head tipped back so he was looking up at Ganon. He was panting, his cock rock hard. "Look at you, you're beautiful. I wish I had a painting of this moment." He pulled out his cock and tapped the head against Link's lips. His mouth fell open and Ganon slowly pushed into his throat. Link groaned as Ganon fucked his throat. Link choked but loved every moment of it.  
After a bit, Ganon pulled out and moved around to stand behind him. Link wasn't wearing a plug but his hole was still gaping. Ganon slowly pushed into him with a groaned. He fucked him hard, making him sway from where he hung. He came with a grunt, filling him up. He pulled out and went to get a plug. "Nooo." Link whined.  
"Don't worry my love, we're not done. I want to change your position but don't want you to lose any of my cum." He opened another chest and pulled out a plug. He plugged him up then started to untie parts, shifting Link so that he was hanging from his side, one leg being pulled up into the air, the other hanging free. He pulled out the plug and pushed into his hole, fucking him again. Link groaned and tried to rock back but the ropes stopped him from moving. He whined as Ganon fucked him deeper.  
"Please Ganon.."  
"Please what?" He grinned even though Link couldn't see him.  
"Please fill me with cum, stretch me open wide." He sobbed from the pleasure.  
"I will baby, I will." That gave him an idea. He'll save it for later.  
He came again and plugged him up. He took Link down and tied him up differently so he was hanging upside down again, his back to the floor. Ganon smiled and stroked Link's cock. He whined and writhed. He teased his aching cock, knowing he couldn't come. He jerked him off from a while, Link sobbing from the pleasure. Ganon stopped and pushed into his ass again, pounding into him and stroking his cock as he did. Link screamed as Ganon filled him up more.  
He finally took Link done and carried him to bed. "Rest my love."

A few days later, Link was sitting cross legged on the floor in the sitting room, a tangled ball of string in front of him. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to make you a bracelet. I use to make things knotted bracelets back in Kakariko as a child." Ganon smiled and sat behind him. "Apparently I've forgotten how."  
Ganon leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I have an idea." Link went still. "I went to tie you up and us anal hooks to stretch you open."  
He shivered. "Hooks? You mean more then one?"  
"Yes." Link turned around and kissed him hard.  
"Yes please." Ganon scooped him up and carried him to the sex room. He striped Link out of his clothes as they went. He picked black rope this time and started to tie Link up. He hoisted him up so that he was tipped forward again but not as much as before. He then opened a chest and pulled out a dozen or so anal hooks, each with a ring at the end. He tied rope to each of them and found a good anchor point. He slipped the first hook in and slowly pulled before tying it off. He slipped another in and pulled, tying it off somewhere else. Ganon continued with all twelve, slipping each hook into Link's hole and pulling it before tying it off. He then spent a long time adjusting them, pulling on the rope more and more until the hooks were pulling Link's hole open wide.  
Link was panting and covered in sweat, his body shaking. Ganon moved around and knelt, cupping his face. "Talk to me Link."  
"G-good, so good. More please."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes please."  
"Okay." He kissed his forehead and worked to pull the hooks more, stretching him open more. Link whined and moaned. Ganon stepped back to admire his work. "Look at you, stretched open and on full display for me. What if I invited people in to look at you, hm? Would you like that love?" Link nodded weakly. Ganon chuckled. He rubbed at his hole, making Link cry out. "You like that?" He found his prostate easily and started to rub it. He watched as Link's cock twitched and leaked. "Good boy, being open and pretty for me." He kept rubbing his prostate. "I'm not going to stop until you cum."  
"B-but I can't!" Link cried out.  
"I know." Link sobbed as he shook with pleasure. It was too much and not enough. He was so open and Ganon was relentless on his prostate. Link didn't know how much more he could take. The pleasure got to be too much that he passed out. Ganon carefully got Link down and carried him to bed. He held Link close and when he woke up he kissed his head. "How do you feel my love?"  
"Floaty."  
Ganon smiled and kissed his brow. "Rest." Link dozed off again.

~~~~~~

They had been there for a few weeks now and Link had and idea but didn't know how to ask Ganon. Ganon could pick up on his mood though. "Link, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing I just... I've had this idea for a while but..." He blushed.  
"But you don't know if I'll want to do it?" He nodded. "Ask me, if I don't I'll tell you but I won't hate you for asking."  
He nodded and took a deep breath. "I want you to make your cock as big as possible and fuck me." He couldn't look at him. "I know the mage's gave us some extra strength potions, the inner strength and elasticity ones."  
"Yes, I did ask for those."  
"I want your cock to be so big you fuck right through me." Link was brought red.  
"I've had similar ideas but I didn't know how I'd feel seeing you like that. I do want to try it though." Link nodded and Ganon hugged him. "I love you so much Link."  
"I love you too."

They sat with the new potions on the bed. Link took the recommended amount and while they waited, Ganon kissed him slow and deep. Link groaned and squirmed, gripping his shirt. "Please Ganon." He panted as Ganon kissed down his neck. He pulled Link's shirt off to lick and suck at his nipples. Link gasped and arched his back. "Yes yes." He panted and gripped Ganon's hair. "H-harder." He complied and sucked hard before nipping. Link let out a shout then a moan.  
Ganon pulled off. "I think it's time." Link nodded and they both fully undressed. Link got on his hands and knees and Ganon slipped his cock into his ass. He drank the whole potion then held Link's hips, fucking him slow. Link moaned as Ganon's cock finally started to grow. He got bigger and bigger, stretching Link so much. He could feel it pushing deeper inside as it grew, stretching him in new places. Link moaned, tears falling from his eyes. It felt so good. He gasped when he felt Ganon's cock pushing up his throat and into his mouth. He moaned around it.  
Ganon started to slowly fucking him. "Fuck you feel so good love." He thrusted in short bursts, his cock throbbing hard. "I don't know how long I can last." Link groaned and nodded, choking around his cock. When Ganon couldn't hold it back anymore, he pulled out until the head of his cock was in Link belly. He started to cum, his cock pumping Link full. His belly swelled and he moaned.  
Ganon panted as he kept cumming. He didn't know when it would stop. Link writhed on his cock, his belly growing bigger and bigger. Finally it stopped and Ganon slowly pulled out. He drank the reverse potion, his cock going back to a normal size. He carried Link to the tub and kissed his head. "You did so well my love." He rubbed his belly, helping him get the cum out. Link whined and squirmed in his arms. "I know."  
"Feels good." He mumbled, making Ganon chuckled. Once he was empty, Ganon got in the tub and they washed together. Then they went back to bed.  
"I think that was a one time thing." Link nodded. "I'm glad we got to do it though."  
"Me too."  
"I love you so much."  
"Love you too." Link fell asleep.


End file.
